


Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world And watch the stars fall down

by PunkPocahontas



Series: Where you can't get what you want but you can get me [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Enjoy!, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, feeling sad today so im writing this off a sad tumblr prompt, im sorry, now im mad at myself, omg i made it worse i added more sad, this is making me feel worse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title from the fall out by Crown the empire) based off the tumblr prompt by otpdisaster :</p><p> Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight we'll sail to the edge of the world And watch the stars fall down

It was a beautiful day, we went to the park, got ice cream which Pete of course, dropped much to Hemingway and Penny's delight, so we shared mine like the cheesy people we are. 

" I can't wait to see her" i whispered to Pete curling into his side on the park bench " Your gonna be a great dad". I feel him shift, kiss my head and whisper " I'll teach her how to play bass and you can teach her how to sing and not be an asshole like me" we both laugh at that. 

God, I can't believe its finally happening, Pete and i have been trying to adopt for year ( only being able to successfully adopt dogs and an asshole fish named Oscar who kills any other fish he lives with) and now we only have to wait a few more hours until we can hold our baby girl. 

" I want her nooooooowww 'trick! can't we just go and kidnap her!?!?" Pete whines and i sit up adjusting my hat " No Peter" i say with a grin as i watch him pout. I pull him into a kiss and mumble " Our family will be complete soon" Pete grins and kisses me again " well actually there this guinea pig down at the animal shelter...." " SERIOUSLY PETE!" We both collapse into laughter before beginning our walk home.

***************

" What should we name her" i whisper holding our daughter in my arms not able to look away from her smiling face. Pete didn't want to pick out a name until we saw her so now would probably be a good time. 

"hmmm what about pepperoni?"

" Pete we are not naming our child after pizza toppings"

" Delicious pizza toppings but fine we can just name our guinea pig that..." i roll my eyes at my husband's antics before continuing

" please be serious"

" Im dead serious about pizza"

" but she isn't a pizza!"

" Touche okay what about Echo?"

" Beautiful"

" Hi Echo, im your dad and that hot guy whose holding you is your other dad. You got two!! and we are never gonna let anyone hurt you, ever!"

Echo smiles, brown eyes wide and mouth in a large smile. She grasps Pete's fingers and he gasps " I have never been so happy" We kiss as Echo coos 

*************

I'm driving home from work which was awful, tapping a beat on the steering wheel. 

I come to a stop at the intersection a block away from our apartment. I can't wait to get home and see my family, Pete is still probably freaking out about Pepperoni our new guinea pig. 

I smile at the memory of Pete trying to sneak into the house with a furry potato shaped creature and then trying to blame it on oscar ( " The fish bought a guinea pig?" " Yes Patrick! it's probably part of Oscar's evil plan!") 

The light turns green and i drive forw- 

the car is pushed sideways as another plows into mine. All is silent and i look down to see my car door crushed, piercing my stomach. I gasp at the blood, the pain and the shock. 

Oh God I'm going to die. 

I pull out my phone but instead of calling 911 ( i don't have enough time for them to get here) and dial a number i know by heart 

" TRICK!!! HI!"  
" Hi pete where are you?"  
" oh me and Echo just went to the store to get some stuff, so whats up with you? When will you be home?"  
I wince biting back tears and calmly continue " I don't know babe" it getting harder to see " I have to go, Pete, I love you and tell Echo i love her too"  
" I love you too, Patrick!!!" Pete cheers oblivous " Come on Echo say it " LOVE YOU DADDY!" Pete and Echo cheer togther and i smile leaning back as sirens and light approach  
" bye.." i hang up before the world fades, smile still on my face

Pete and Echo are a block away from when he sees the lights and a car..... 

Pete slams the car to a stop and grabs Echo, running towards the car 

" NO PATRICK! LET ME THROUGH HES MY HUSBAND HES-" Pete stops when he sees a covered gurney being loaded into an ambulance. 

Pete later learns that Patrick and his phone call was after the hit and that Patrick was dying as they spoke. Pete looks down at their daughter as she lays a rose in front of gray tombstone...

At least Pete got to hear from Patrick one more time.


End file.
